Foundation Books in a Page
by PrincessEilonwy
Summary: Short, humorous summaries. Soon to be in some sort of coherent order.
1. Foundation's Edge in a Page

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Dedication: Sir Robin.  
  
  
  
Trevize: Psychohistory is bunk.  
  
Compor: I'm telling!  
  
Branno: Both of you. Get out of my sight. NOW!  
  
Gendibal: I think there's a mysterious organization manipulating us for their own devices.  
  
First Speaker: I think you've gone insane.  
  
Trevize: So what is Earth anyway?  
  
Rufirant: Let's kill Gendibal.  
  
Gendibal: Oh no you don't.  
  
Delarmi: Let's impeach Gendibal.  
  
Gendibal: Oh no you don't.  
  
Delarmi: Let's exile Gendibal.  
  
Gendibal: YESSSSSSSS!  
  
Trevize: Well, here we are on Sayshell.  
  
Compor: Hey, I'm back! By the way, Earth is in the Sirius Sector.  
  
Pelorat: Nonsense, young man.  
  
Random Girl: Earth is in hyperspace.  
  
Pelorat: Nonsense, young woman.  
  
Quintesetz: Earth is that little planet right over there that no one's ever returned alive from.  
  
Pelorat: OK then, let's go.  
  
Branno: After them!  
  
Gendibal: After them!  
  
Bliss: Hello, Trevize. Welcome to Gaia. You will now decide the fate of the galaxy.  
  
Trevize: I'm going to WHAT?  
  
Branno: Choose me!  
  
Gendibal: No, me!  
  
Novi: I'm the best!  
  
Trevize: Eeny, meeny, miney, GAIA!  
  
(Everyone else loses their memory)  
  
Branno: Boy, are we good.  
  
Gendibal: Boy, are we good.  
  
Bliss: Good choice, Trevize.  
  
Trevize: Shut up. I still hate you.  
  
THE END 


	2. Prelude to Foundation in a Page

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: Oh look, another one. Read!  
Cleon: Hi, Seldon. Can you help me by lying to improve my public image?  
  
Hari: No.  
  
(Leaves)  
  
Thugs (Marbie and Alem): Hit the road, backwoods boy.  
  
Hari: No.  
  
Hummin: Can you help me save the galaxy?  
  
Hari: No.  
  
Hummin: Too bad, you're coming with me anyway!  
  
(Takes Hari to Streeling University)  
  
Dors: Hello, you're a bit of an idiot.  
  
Hari: I know. Want me to teach you to play tennis?...RRRGH...I HATE HISTORY!!  
  
Randa: Sounds like you need a break. How about studying some nice meteorological phenomena?  
  
Hari: Sure, why not?  
  
(Gets lost)  
  
Hummin: Come on, you're leaving.  
  
(Takes them to Mycogen)  
  
Hari: I guess this isn't the time to publicly air my feminist views, but what the heck, let's try it anyway.  
  
Raindrop 43: Oh Hari, your hair is so... hairy.  
  
Dors: Oh look, the Book. Wanna try for the Aerie?  
  
Hari: Of course!  
  
Sunmaster 14: You're dead meat, Bro.  
  
Hummin: All right, all right, we're leaving already.  
  
Hari: You know, this is getting really old.  
  
(Hummin whisks them off to Dahl)  
  
Hari: Well, here we are. Can we see the heatsinks?  
  
Mistress Tisalver: Hmmph.  
  
Hari: Can we go to Billibotton?  
  
Mistress Tisalver: Hmmph.  
  
(They go to Billibotton)  
  
Hari: Hey kid, we'll pay you to take us to Mother Rittah.  
  
Raych: Cool.  
  
Mother Rittah: Robots, eh? Robots...ROBOTS! SLOOOWLY I TURN! INCH BY INCH...STEP BY STEP...*DA-NEE!*  
  
Hari: Ookay, we'll be going now.  
  
Marron: Youse ain't goin' nowhere.  
  
Dors: Just watch the pro, boys. A little twist here and a little twirl there and...voila! Mustache topiary!  
  
Raych: Hey lady, that was cool.  
  
Mistress Tisalver: Hmmph.  
  
Officers: You're coming with us.  
  
Dors: Oh no we're not.  
  
Thalus: You're coming with me.  
  
Hari: Okay.  
  
Rashelle: Hi, you're prisoners of Wye.  
  
Raych: Cool.  
  
Rashelle: Can you help me-  
  
Hari: How many times do I have to tell you people? NO!!!  
  
(Imperials invade)  
  
Rashelle: You wretched Demerzel, look what you've done! I'm meeelting!  
  
Hari: Hey, that's not Demerzel, that's Hummin.  
  
Rashelle: Idiot.  
  
Hummin: Sorry about that, Seldon.  
  
Hari: Daneel, I presume?  
  
Hummin: Correct as usual, Dr. Seldon.  
  
Hari: Dors, I realize you're only a bucket of bolts, but that shouldn't stand in the way of our relationship.  
  
THE END 


	3. Second Foundation in a Page

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Responses to reviews can be found in my other stories.)

_Second Foundation_ in a Page

Search by the Mule 

Mule: Keep an eye on Channis for me, okay?

Pritcher: Sure thing, boss.

Mule: Keep an eye on Pritcher for me, okay?

Channis: Sure thing, boss.

Pritcher: Pipsqueak.

Channis: Zombie.

Pritcher: Yeah, well, uh...Traitor!

Mule: Will the _real_ Second Foundation please blow up?

First Speaker: A_ha_!

Mule: Curses.  Foiled again.

Channis: Oh, _now_ I get it.  The Second Foundation's on—

Search by the Foundation 

Arkady: I'm smart!

Anthor: Boy, is she annoying.

Munn: I'll say.

Arkady: I'm smart!

The Palvers: Boy, is she naïve.

Callia: Darn right.

Arkady: I'm _still_ smart!

Anthor and Assorted Second Foundationers: Boy, is she dumb.


End file.
